Emotion Commotion
Emotion Commotion is an episode of Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, SpongeBob wishes to have no emotions with Sandy's help. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton * SadBob (debut) * AngerBob (debut) * SickBob (debut) * ScaredBob (debut) Plot The episode opens with SpongeBob and Patrick exploring an abandoned amusement park. Patrick explains that an old Ferris wheel lies there but SpongeBob wasn't sure about going close to it. When they arrived, SpongeBob noticed a trespassing sign and warns Patrick about it. Patrick didn't seem to take his advice but worst was yet to come. A giant robotic dog comes out of it's home and starts barking at SpongeBob, scaring him. SpongeBob runs away leaving Patrick to chase after him. This sends SpongeBob to Sandy's treedome demanding for her help. Sandy comes out and wonder's what's going on. Patrick is then seen causing SpongeBob to panic with fear. Patrick then talks to SpongeBob on why he ran away from the amusement park and he explains that his emotions has been all over the place. He then demands Sandy to build an invention that would suck all the emotions out from his brain, but both her and Patrick thought it wasn't a smart idea. A couple of pleas later from SpongeBob, Sandy was kind enough to help SpongeBob out. A few hours later, Sandy's invention was ready. It was called the Emotion Sucker 3000 and SpongeBob was pretty amazed from its size. He steps inside the machine and all of emotions comes out one by one. Patrick and Sandy then was going to care for the emotions, but AngerBob wasn't allowing any of their special needs. This then caused all of the emotions to run amok throughout Bikini Bottom, leaving Patrick and Sandy to chase after them. Each emotion had a different interaction with SpongeBob's pals: Anger would annoy Squidward, Sick would visit the Chum Bucket and vomits all over Plankton's chum burger, and Sad would be depressed all around Mr. Krabs. All of the commotions with the emotions leads to Patrick holding a meeting at his rock. He explains to the others on what had happen and has an idea to return all of SpongeBob's emotions back into his brain. The gang arrives at the abandoned amusement park where Sandy spots ScaredBob on top of the dog house. Mr. Krabs then had the idea of Patrick confronting with ScaredBob explaining on the purpose of the robot dog being at the park in the first place. Patrick accepts the idea and goes out to confront with him. After the confrontation, ScaredBob turns back into SpongeBob and everything turns back to normal. SpongeBob apologizes to Patrick and the other and the episode ends with all of SpongeBob's emotion trapped in a cage were AngerBob breaks the fourth wall as he talks to the viewers. Music Pineapple Luau (b) House of Horror Tomfoolery Earl's Revenge (Lower Pitched) You're The Superstar (Mario Party 10) Squidward's School For Grownups (Unknown Track) Clenched Teeth (Kevin MacLeod) Comic Walk (Nicolas Carr Version) Bubble Buddy Returns (Unknown Track) Sailor's Waltz Hail To The Chief Mission Improbable Heartbroken (Kevin MacLeod) Puka A Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes